Annouck 2
by LucioleHydeist
Summary: Deuxième partie de la fic "Annouck", où cette fois ce sont d'autres sentiments qui vont prendre les rênes de sa vie.
1. Premier chapitre

一年後、 2007年9月中旬に.

Une année passa depuis que j'avais remis les pendules à l'heure, mais tout n'était pas redevenu rose, comme je l'aurais voulu.

Déjà, les parents avaient pris la décision de se séparer, Megumi prétextant que Hyde et elle étaient trop différents pour rester ensemble. Moi qui croyais que "les opposés s'attiraient", je m'étais bien plantée. Mais d'un autre côté, ça ne me regardait pas. Hiroki n'avait pas trop mal pris ça ; en fait, c'était plutôt le fait que notre père et moi déménagions qui ne lui avait pas plu. A moi non plus, pour tout dire, mais Hyde avait décidé de laisser l'appartement à son ex-femme et au petit. Quand Megumi m'avait demandé ce que je comptais faire, rester avec elle ou partir, j'avais répondu d'office que j'allais avec mon père. Ma belle-mère (car je la considérais toujours ainsi) m'avait dit qu'elle comprenait ma décision, et que le contraire l'aurait étonnée. Nous avons donc déménagé, mais pas quitté Shibuya pour autant. Le nouvel appartement, aussi grand que l'ancien, ce trouvait à quelques rues seulement. Hyde travaillant bien plus que moi, je pouvais aller voir mon frère assez souvent, et donner de ses nouvelles à notre père. Un qui avait vite pris ses marques était Adam. Déménagement ou pas, ce lapin s'en fichait. Même Kei ne parut pas étonné de notre absence ; bien qu'il faille dire qu'entre l'angora et moi, ça n'avait jamais été le grand amour. Enfin, le couple Hideto-Annouck était reformé, et je ne m'en plaignais pas, ayant plutôt l'impression d'avoir fait un retour en arrière de plusieurs années. Quand j'avais demandé à Hyde si ça l'embêtait de m'avoir encore dans les pattes, puisque j'avais atteint la majorité en début d'année, il m'avait répondu par un regard froid et un soupir, qui avait été l'équivalent d'une bonne baffe pour avoir dit une bêtise grande comme l'immeuble. Quand je m'étais excusée, expliquant que je voulais seulement être sûre, mon père m'avait répondu que je n'avais pas à poser ce genre de question. Autant pour moi.

Les soucis avec l'alcool avaient bien diminués, mais étaient toujours présents. Je ne buvais plus qu'une bière ou deux, les weekends, sous l'oeil vigilant de mon petit Papa, mais bien des fois, mon corps en réclamait plus. C'était à moi de lutter contre cette forte envie. Certes j'avais du soutien, mais un soucis était venu s'ajouter à ma liste : Tetsu et Ayana, ce qui me confirmait que Sakura avait peut-être raison, et que peut-être j'avais des sentiments plus qu'amicaux envers Tet-chan, même si j'essayais par tous les moyens de m'en dissuader. Sûr que l'année précédente, nous nous étions beaucoup rapprochés, mais désormais, il y avait Miss Ayana dans sa vie. Rien que de les imaginer faire des trucs ensemble, j'en avais mal au coeur. Bien entendu, je ne parlais de ça à personne, préférant attendre la fin de semaine pour les oublier un peu. Vive les bienfaits de la bière, ironiquement parlant, bien sûr.

Heureusement que j'avais le travail aussi. Masauji avait été mis au courant, par Hyde, des soucis que j'avais eu, mais n'en avait pas tenu rigueur ; bien au contraire, mon chef était devenu très prévenant, tout comme les membres de Laruku, même si Yukkie et Ken me laissaient beaucoup de mou, pour que je puisse m'en sortir aussi par moi-même.

Mais là, avec Tet-chan, si sentiments il y avait, comment faire ? Surtout que ce grand dadet n'avait rien capté ; il faut dire que je ne laissais rien paraître, mais quand même, j'avais été amoureuse de lui étant petite...

Enfin, celui qui a dit un jour que "la vie est un long fleuve tranquille" est un imbécile de première, car je compare plutôt ma mienne à la mer : imprévisible.


	2. Deuxième chapitre

C'était la rentrée depuis deux semaines, mais le travail n'avait pas manqué au studio de Masauji. C'est un vendredi que les gens se décidèrent à se calmer un peu, si bien qu'à 15h30, mon chef m'avertit que je pouvais partir plus tôt que prévu. Ca tombait bien, je voulais aller voir Hiroki à l'école, ne l'ayant pas vu le weekend précédent, à cause du boulot. En plus, Hyde étant en tournée, je n'avais pas pu lui donner de ses nouvelles. Je pensais quand même que Megumi l'aurait fait, mais comme on dit, on n'est jamais mieux servis que part soi-même. Et puis, ça m'aurait donné l'occasion de parler à notre père.

- T'as besoin de moi, demain ? demandai-je à Masauji, en prenant mes affaires.

- Non, ça va, ça va être "journée piercings". Je te dis à lundi ? Tu as deux bizarres* prévus, avec un dauphin style tahitien. Après y a aussi une nana qui veut une rose avec un ruban, à l'intérieur du bras, là où tu veux ton moineau.

- Okay. En parlant de ça, promis, tu me fais mon custom* lundi ?

- Juré. Et pense à soigner ton tribal, à l'autre bras.

Effectivement, je m'étais tatouée seule un tribal vide à l'avant-bras, en juillet, mais ayant bu la veille, j'avais pas mal saigné. Du coup, j'avais dû subir un détatouage un peu trop précoce, et j'avais dû attendre septembre pour recommencer mon tattoo (sous l'interdiction des médecins, bien sûr). J'avais aussi demandé à mon patron de me tatouer l'index, et j'avais fait un pentacle (raté) sur mon annulaire. Hyde m'avait fait remarqué que ça allait être pratique d'avoir ça, surtout si je venais à me marier. J'avais répondu que je n'en avais pas l'intention, et que si ça venait à me tomber dessus, je le ferais passer au laser. Peu après, j'avais dessiné un moineau style américain avec "Papa" écrit en elfique dans un ruban, et je le voulais sur mon autre avant-bras.

Je saluai Masauji, puis pris le chemin de la maternelle. Arrivée, je sortis de mon sac l'attestation prouvant que ma belle-mère m'avait autorisé à récupérer mon frère. En attendant la sortie des petits poussins, comme j'aimais les appeler, je lui envoyai un texto. La réponse fut rapide _"Ok, pa 2 problème. Vou alé ou, aprè ?"_. J'en envoyai un second, lui demandant si, après avoir déposé les affaires du petit, il pouvait dormir au nouvel appartement. Réponse : _"Oui, dacor. A 2 suite, alor. kisu !"_. Je rangeai mon portable, et la sonnerie se fit entendre. J'allai voir la maîtresse de Hiroki, lui montrai l'autorisation, puis elle appela mon petit frère, qui me sauta dans les bras.

- Tiens, Ane ! dit Hiroki, en me tendant une feuille.

Je la pris, et vis que mon frère adoré avait fait un arc-en-ciel (tant qu'à faire) avec une maison, et quatre personnages juste devant.

- C'est qui, ces gens ? demandai-je, en me mettant à sa hauteur.

- Là, c'est Maman, m'apprit-il, en me montrant le personnage de gauche. A côté, c'est Papa, et toi, et puis moi.

- Eh ben, c'est très bien fait. Merci, mon poussin !

Je lui fis un bisou, qui me valut un gros câlin, puis nous prîmes la direction de ce qu'était devenu le "chez Megumi et Hiroki". Pour une fois, je n'arrivai pas à la bourre, et fus contente de voir ma belle-mère.

- Megumi, je peux boire, s'il -te-plait ? Je crève de soif !

- Mais vas-y, tu sais qu'ici, c'est aussi chez toi.

- Plus maintenant, corrigeai-je, machinalement.

- Ca l'est toujours un peu, Annouck.

J'allai dans la cuisine, qui en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres, puis bus de l'eau à grandes lampées. Takarai Junior revint avec un petit sac, celui qui était toujours près pour les cas où il venait dormir à sa seconde maison.

- Je te le ramène demain, dans la soirée, c'est bon ?

- Ca roule. Soyez sages, vous deux, wakatta ?

- Mais oui, bien sûr, répondis-je, en français. jaa, ikô* ?

- hai. mata ashita ne, Mama*.

Nous allâmes donc en direction du nouvel appart', et voyant les petits yeux de mon frère, je décidai de le laver, lui donner à manger, et après jouer un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement fatigué. Tandis que j'ouvrai la porte, j'entendis sonner mon portable. J'entrai, puis décrochai, sans regarder de qui venait l'appel.

- moshi-moshi ?

_- Coucou !_

- Oh, Papa !

Le visage du petit s'illumina.

_- o genki ka ?_

- hai. Devine avec qui je suis ?

_- ee to... Hiroki ?_

- Good job ! Je te le passe ?

- Oh oui ! Après je te reprends.

- wakatta. dôzo, Hiroki, terminai-je, en donnant le téléphone à mon frangin, visiblement heureux d'enfin parler à notre père.

J'en profitai pour aller voir si Adam n'avait besoin de rien, et il s'avéra qu'il n'avait plus de granulés. Je lui en remis, changeai aussi son eau, tandis que Hiroki revint avec le téléphone.

- Déjà ? m'étonnai-je.

- Ben, ouais !

- Qu'à cela ne tienne. Ouais, Papa ?

_- Alors, tout va bien ?_

- Yes, t'inquiète. Par contre, demain je fais abstinence d'alcool, vu que Hiroki et moi, on passe la journée ensemble. Je veux pas boire devant lui.

_- C'est très bien, ma fille._

_- Doiha-chan, tu t'amènes ?_

Rien que d'entendre cette voix, mon coeur fit un bond de chevreuil.

_- Ouais ! Il faut que je retourne en répétition. T'embrasses le petit pour moi ?_

- Te fais pas de soucis pour ça, il va pas manquer de câlins jusqu'à ce que je le ramène chez Megumi.

_- Et elle ? Ca va ?_

- Ca a l'air.

_- C'est le principal._

_- DOIHA-CHAN !_

_- OUAIS ! Houlala, je peux parler avec mes gosses cinq minutes ?_

- Zen, Papa, fis-je, en rigolant.

_- Pas vrai, celui-là. Il est pas leader pour rien. Bon, faut que j'y aille._

- Papa...

_- Hm ?_

- Je t'aime...

_- Moi aussi, je t'aime. A plus tard._

- Bisous.

Je raccrochai. J'avais de moins en moins de mal à dire cette phrase, et j'en étais fière. Repensant machinalement à Tet-chan, ou plutôt à sa voix, j'allai rejoindre Hiroki, pour le mettre au bain.

* * *

Notes. Bizarres : Appelés aussi "abstraits", tatouages sous forme de texte, code-barres, ou autres trucs pas très communs. Custom : Tatouage sur-mesures, comme pour mes doigts, mon moineau, mon tribal et mon papillon. Tribal vide : Seulement les contours du dessin, à l'inverse d'un tribal plein qui est tout noir. jaa, ikô ? : Bon, on y va ? mata ashita ne : A demain.

Pour info : J'ai vraiment les tatouages décrits dans la fic ^^.


	3. Troisième chapitre

Le lundi, après le travail, je m'installai sur ce qui devait servir, en général, aux médecins lors des consultations. Le studio aurait dû fermer, mais mon chef avait été d'accord pour une ou deux heures supplémentaires. J'avais ôté mon pull pour ne rester qu'en tee-shirt. Masauji fit le transfert du moineau que j'avais dessiné, et commença le tatouage. Non pas que ça fit mal, mais ça ne fit pas du bien, non plus. Je serrai un peu les dents au niveau des ailes.

- Dis-le, si je te fais mal.

- Ca va, t'inquiète. Je commence à être habituée.

Mon téléphone se fit entendre, dans la poche de mon jean. Je profitai que Masauji remette de l'encre dans la buse pour décrocher, après avoir regarder de qui il s'agissait. C'était Tetsu.

- hai ?

_- Hello, Miss ! Comment ça va bien ?_

- Ca va, tranquille. T'es de bonne humeur, dis-moi. Bien que ça te change pas d'habitude, mais c'est pour dire.

Tet-chan se mit à rire, à l'autre bout du fil.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau ?_

- Pour le moment, c'est Masauji qui fait un joli tatouage sur mon bras.

_- Encore un tatouage ?_

- Que veux-tu ! C'est "le syndrome du paquet de chips".

- e ?

Masauji se mit à rire, tout en encrant la tête de l'oiseau. J'expliquai à Tetsu que quand on mange des chips, on en prend un, puis deux, jusqu'à finir le paquet, et qu'en tatouage, c'était pareil : on en veut qu'un, puis un deuxième, et un troisième, jusqu'à ne plus avoir les moyens d'en avoir plus.

_- Tu vas stopper quand, Annouck ?_

- Va savoir. J'ai aussi un papillon que j'ai dessiné ce weekend prévu à la nuque, pour tout à l'heure.

_- Toi, je te jure..._

- Euh... Tet-chan, ne le prends pas mal, mais t'appelais pour quoi, au juste ? Seulement pour me demander ce que je foutais ?

_- Non, en fait, quand la tournée sera terminée, c'est-à-dire dans quelques jours, Ayana et moi avons prévu de faire une bouffe, et je voulais te le dire le plus tôt possible, histoire de ne pas te prendre au dépourvu._

J'avais envie de hurler _"MAIS JE M'EN FOUS DE CETTE NANA, C'EST TOI QUI M'INTERESSE, BAKA !"_, mais comme à mon habitude, je ne dis rien.

- Ann, t'es là ?

- J'ai un dermographe en train de m'encrer le bras à l'aide d'une aiguille, tu veux que je sois où ? Rigolo.

_- Comme je t'entendais plus, j'ai cru que ça avait coupé. Alors, tu viendras ?_

- Hm-hm, ouais.

_- Ah, tant mieux ! J'ai parlé de toi à Ayana, et elle aimerait beaucoup de connaître._

- Je l'ai déjà vue, répliquai-je, détachée.

_- Oui, mais en coup de vent._

_Pour moi,_ pensai-je, _c'est amplement suffisant, tu sais quoi ; mais bon, comme d'habitude, j'avale, et je me tais._

_- Bon, il faut que j'y aille. Je te dirai que ça sera, enfin, le jour exact._

- Okay...

_Kami-sama,_ priai-je, en silence, _je crois toujours pas en Vous, mais onegai shimasu, faites-moi être malade comme un chien, ce jour-là !_

- Je t'embrasse, Annouck.

_- Bisous._

Je raccrochai, puis remis mon téléphone dans la poche.

- T'as l'air enchantée par ce coup de fil, ça fait plaisir.

- Ouais, t'as vu ça ? Je cache ma joie, en fait.

- T'es douée, il faut bien le dire.

Mon patron termina mon moineau quelques minutes plus tard. Je regardai l'heure sur la pendule au-dessus d'un poster représentant une indienne avec un loup noir : une demie-heure s'était écoulée.

- Allez, Annouck, changement.

J'allai m'installai sur une chaise, à califourchon, mes bras croisés sur le dossier, repensant à Tet-chan et à sa fiesta prévue. Masauji refit le transfert, cette-fois de mon insecte, puis commença le travail.

- Pourquoi un papillon, si c'est pas indiscret, Annouck ?

- Par rapport à Kami, de Malice Mizer. Il adorait les papillons, et je les ai toujours trouvé beaux, donc, l'un dans l'autre, ça m'a donné envie.

Mes pensées laissèrent Tetsu et sa copine pour aller vers mon chien. Je ne m'étais toujours pas faite à son décès. J'avais toujours l'impression, en rentrant le soir, qu'il fallait que j'aille chez mes grands-parents pour le récupérer, ou que le matin, il fallait le descendre pour qu'il fasse ses besoins. Mais tout ça était terminé. Mais s'il avait été là, me voyant triste par rapport à Tetsu, sans doutes serait-il venu me réconforter, à sa façon. Adam me faisait le coup aussi, mais Kami était plus expressif.

- T'as pas mal ?

Je revins sur Terre.

- Du tout. J'ai toujours entendu dire qu'au niveau de la colonne, ça faisait mal, mais je sens quasiment rien. Ca se confirme : c'est dans la tête, la douleur.

Cette fois, Masauji mit près de 45 minutes, durant lesquelles j'avais repensé à l'époque où j'étais une gamine amoureuse de l'ami de son père. A ce moment-là, les choses avaient été plus simples.


	4. Quatrième chapitre

La fête dont m'avait parlé Tetsu était cinq jours plus tard. Je n'avais fait que prier pour être malade, ou même avoir mes règles, mais rien. J'avais même dormi la fenêtre ouverte, voir si je pouvais chopper un bon rhume... Rien n'y avait fait. Ken était passé à l'appartement la veille, et je lui avais dit que je ne voulais pas aller à cette soirée. Il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre la raison, et m'avait aidée à trouver des excuses qui pourraient passer.

_- Dis que tes tatouages te font mal._

_- Ca passera pas, Ken-chan. En plus, après-demain, ils seront presque cicatrisés. C'est une excuse bidon._

_- Et tes règles ?_

_- En retard, pour pas changer. Et je peux pas dire que je les ai, ça dure cinq jours. Imagine que je les ai dans deux semaines, ça va faire un peu long, ne ?_

_- Ma puce, je crois que t'as pas trop le choix._

Et c'était bien là le soucis.

Je me préparai à la vitesse d'un escargot, râlant à la moindre occasion, blasée d'avance. Hyde, qui était venu me rejoindre à la chambre, déjà prêt à partir, parut surpris de me voir rouspéter pour aller chez le leader de Laruku.

- Vous vous êtes engueulés ou quoi ?

- Nan, répondis-je, en enfilant un tee-shirt par-dessus un sous-pull. C'est que j'aime pas sa copine.

- Fiancée. Il te l'a pas dit ? continua Hyde, en voyant mes yeux de merlan frit.

- Faut croire que non. Ca se termine vers qu'elle heure, sa fiesta ?

- Annouck, ne commence pas ! On est pas encore partis que déjà tu veux rentrer ?

- Si je pouvais ne pas partir tout court, ça m'arrangerait vachement !

J'enfilai des chaussettes, puis me relevai pour aller chercher mes baskets, dans l'entrée.

- Tu prends pas ton sac ?

- Il est pas perdu, Papa. Et puis, j'en ai pas besoin.

Hyde prit ses lunettes, ses clopes, le téléphone, puis les clés. Nous prîmes le métro pour nous rendre chez Tet-chan, et Ken nous rejoint en chemin, nous apprenant que Yukkie était déjà sur place. Au moins ça de positif : tout le groupe allait être présent.

Le chemin me parut trop rapide. Tetsu nous ouvrit avec un grand sourire, et me serra dans ses bras, m'apprenant, sans grande surprise en ce qui me concernait, qu'il était content que je sois venue. Je souris à mon tour, un sourire Nord-Est bien forcé. J'entrai, et saluai Ayana. Une envie de meurtre s'empara de moi, rien qu'à la vue de cette nana qui était avec mon Tet-chan ! Le pire, c'est qu'elle était vraiment très jolie, et avait un sourire à faire tomber les mouches ; même si je trouvais que ça faisait aussi très "personnage de manga". Ne voulant pas rester plus longtemps avec elle, je demandai à Tetsu s'il n'y avait rien à faire.

- Ben, tu veux faire quoi ? T'es l'invitée !

- Tu fais des cérémonies, toi, maintenant ?

- Non, c'est juste que... Enfin, c'est comme ça.

Je le fixai, les sourcils froncés, me demandant si c'était du lard ou du cochon. Tet-chan remarqua mon étonnement, et m'apprit qu'il y avait des spaghettis sur le feu. J'allai à la cuisine, me demandant si cette familiarité dérangeait ou non miss Ayana, et qu'après tout, contente ou pas, j'étais comme chez moi, pourquoi changer mes habitudes ?

_"Parce qu'il n'est plus célibataire !"_

- Toi, ta gueule !

- Tu parles à qui ? demanda Yukkie, derrière moi.

- Oh, personne.

Mon batteur préféré (avec Kami) ouvrit le frigo pour prendre une bouteille de soda, et j'aperçus la sauce bolognaise. Laissant les pâtes un quart de seconde, j'attrapai le pot en verre avant que la porte ne soit fermée, sous l'oeil amusé de Yukkie. Essoufflée, comme si j'avais fait un marathon, j'expliquai que si on ne la sortait pas maintenant, ça allait refroidir les spaghettis.

- Bien joué. Mais t'aurais aussi pu me demander, ne ?

- Pourquoi faire ? Je suis capable de prendre les choses moi-même.

- J'ai vu ça, oui, répondit Yukihiro, en se servant du coca. T'es pire qu'une flèche, par moment.

- Ouais, t'as vu ?

Abaissant le feu, je me mis à rigoler. Yukkie me demanda ce que j'avais.

- On fait comme s'il n'y avait que nous deux dans tout l'appartement, répondis-je, en essayant de me calmer un peu. Toi, tu bois un coup, tandis que moi, je fais une partie de la bouffe... Alors que y a le reste du peuple de Laruku dans la pièce à côté.

- On fait comme chez nous. Remarque, on l'est un peu.

- Va savoir comment ça va être maintenant, avec l'autre Miss...

- Pourquoi ça changerait ? C'est plus c'est Tet-chan que chez elle, Ann. Et puis, elle devait bien se douter qu'il allait pas faire abstinence de L'Arc.

- Hm...

Le sujet féminin de la conversation arriva à la cuisine, pour nous demander si tout allait bien. Yukkie répondit pour deux. Ayana retourna auprès de ses "invités".

- Peut-être qu'elle croit que t'as besoin d'une notice pour boire du coca, Yukkie-chan ? Ou que je sais pas faire trois pâtes qui se battent en duel... ?

Yukihiro recommença à rire, manquant de s'étouffer avec son soda à la caféine. Cette fois, je restai sérieuse.

- Ca t'embête si je fume, ma puce ? me demanda mon ami, une fois calmé.

- Ouais. Va t'empoisonner les poumons ailleurs !

- Tu vas pas rester toute seule..., si ?

- Bah, vas-y, fume, alors ! Mais, pourquoi tu demandes pas à Tetsu ?

- Il est pas ici, il est au salon.

- Et alors ? Tu crois que la fumée a une frontière invisible ?

- Pfff... T'es bête...

- Et j'en suis fière !

Yukkie se grilla donc une clope, tandis que je mettais les pâtes dans la passoire, puis la sauce. Miss Ayana revint à ce moment. Quel pot de colle !

- C'était juste pour vous demander si vous aimiez les glaces ?

- Oh, oui ! fit Yukkie, avant de souffler sa fumée.

- Ouais, sauf celles à la pistache et à la menthe.

- Oups... ! Je suis désolée, euh...

- Annouck.

- Annouck, mais j'ai pris ça.

- Il y en a aussi à la vanille, chérie.

Je levai la tête vers Tet-chan qui me fit un clin d'oeil, avec un petit sourire. J'y répondis, malgré moi. Ayana vérifia les dires de Tetsu, puis reconnue la boîte bleue de beige qui contenait les glaces. Elle parut ravie de cette constatation.

- Pour info, les pâtes sont prêtes. Je les apporte, enchaînai-je, en captant que Tet-chan allait dire quelque chose, comme "tu veux que je m'en occupe ?". Je peux au moins faire ça.


	5. Cinquième chapitre

_[ Merci beaucoup aux personnes qui ont lu la première partie et qui lisent celle-ci, en particulier Marlu-chan, Museelo, et aussi Larukufan_ ^^ _! ]_

* * *

Nous passâmes donc à table. Tetsu et Ayana étaient à côté, bien entendu. J'allai m'installer à côté de Hyde, comme à mon habitude, qui se trouvait à côté de Ken. Yukkie s'installa à côté de moi, et donc, à côté de Tet-chan. La table était bien arrangée. Mon cerveau connecta avec mon estomac qui émit un gargouillement. Hyde me jeta un regard entendu, et se tapota le ventre, caché par la nappe.

- Toi aussi ? murmurai-je.

- A ton avis ?

Je tendis le bras pour prendre un bout de pain, histoire de calmer mon appareil digestif.

La conversation déboucha sur la prochaine tournée, "Theater Of Kiss". Hyde m'en avait parlé, et m'avait demandé, pour à énième fois, si ça allait aller. J'avais dû le rassurer, tout en sachant que d'ici la première date, j'allais encore y avoir droit.

J'attrapai un nouveau morceau de pain, en retirai la mie, puis le laissai de côté, réalisant que j'étais en train de passer mes nerfs sur la bouffe. Ayana demanda qui voulait de la mâche. Un point positif en plus des garçons : j'adorais ça ! Je lui en demandai, le plus poliment possible, et attaquai, sans sauce ni rien avec.

- On dirait une lapine, ria Ken, en mangeant à son tour.

- Et alors ?

- Tu ne veux pas de vinaigrette ? demanda Ayana.

- Nan, merci. Je raffole de la mâche, mais nature.

Elle n'insista pas, et la conversation à propos de la tournée reprit. La fiancée de Tet-chan ne sembla pas très concernée, bien qu'elle essayait de suivre la discussion. Sitôt la salade finie, je m'empressai de servir les pâtes, sans demander l'avis de personne. Après m'être levée et étiré le dos, sachant que ce n'était pas très poli, je tendis la main vers le leader de Laruku.

- Tetsu, assiette !

- C'est pas à toi de le faire.

- Il m'énerve..., marmonnai-je, en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Bon, ça va, j'ai rien dit ! Tiens.

J'attrapai le plat, puis servis. Après l'avoir rendue, je tendis le bras vers Ayana, puis la servie.

- Pas beaucoup, onegai shimasu. Je fais attention à mon poids.

- Ca te suffit ? demandai-je, après après avoir mis deux grosses fourchettes de spaghettis.

- Oh, oui ! Merci.

- Je t'en prie. Ken, ton assiette !

- Tiens, ma petite lapine.

- Merci, mon petit lion. Yukkie, assiette, please ! continuai-je, après avoir rendu le plat à Ken.

Je servis le jeune batteur, et le plat de Hyde ne se fit pas attendre. Je me mis des pâtes, à mon tour, puis me rassis, me retenant de manger comme une morfale. La discussion alla cette fois vers ce que faisait Ayana, à savoir chanteuse à ses heures, du cinéma, du mannequinat... La totale. Ce fut à moi d'être à l'ouest ; autant me parler en russe.

- Tu dois voyager beaucoup, ne ? demanda Yukkie.

- Oui, assez je dois dire. Je suis allée en Europe plusieurs fois, ainsi qu'en Amérique.

- Du Sud ? demandai-je à mon tour, légèrement intéressée.

- Non, du Nord. Enfin, je n'ai pas vu grand chose, étant donné que c'était pour le travail.

- T'as pas été en Californie, des fois ?

- Pas encore, non. Si un jour je dois y aller, je t'avertirai. On pourrait y aller ensemble ?

Malgré le fait que sa proposition était très gentille, je ne craquai pas, toujours pleine de rancune. Je répondis que ça pourrait être sympa, n'y croyant qu'à moitié. D'ici là, de l'eau aura sans doutes coulé sous les ponts.

Les blablas continuèrent, et je retournai dans ma carapace, pas plus concernée que ça. Je n'en sortis que quand Tetchan me demanda si je pouvais l'aider à amener le dessert, à savoir les glaces. Je me levai, emportant la moitié des assiettes sales avec moi, Tetsu prenant l'autre moitié, et le suivis à la cuisine. Le reste de L'Arc et Ayana continuèrent de parler de choses et d'autres.

- Alors ?

- Hm ?

- Comment tu trouves Ayana ?

Tu te fous de ma tronche ou quoi ?... pensai-je.

- Ben, elle est sympa..., commençai-je, en ouvrant la boite de cônes à la vanille.

... Je peux pas l'encadrer...

- ... Et mis à part ça, je peux pas trop parler, je la connais à peine.

... Déjà que j'aimais pas Nao dans le deuxième "Battle Royale", là, je peux pas non plus me saquer la fille qui l'a incarnée !...

- Elle a l'air de t'apprécier, me fit remarquer Tetsu, visiblement ravi, occupé avec les glaces à la menthe.

- Ouais... On dirait... Dis-moi, sa proposition d'aller en Amérique avec elle, c'est sérieux ou juste de la politesse ?

... Et de toutes façons, c'est pas dit que j'accepte !...

- Je pense que c'est sincère, Ann. Mais, il y a un soucis, si ça vient à se faire...

- Lequel ?

- Tu parles presque pas anglais.

- Parce que tu le parles, toi ? T'es aussi doué que moi.

Tetsu se mit à rigoler, et reconnut que je n'avais pas tort.

- Mais tu sais, Tet-chan, la deuxième langue officielle de la Californie, c'est l'espagnol. Je risque pas d'avoir trop de mal.

- Toi alors... T'as toujours réponse à tout...

- J'aimerais bien, crois-moi...

Chacun dégusta son dessert avec animation, et Ken s'amusa même à m'envoyer des bouts de chocolat au visage ; bouts de chocolat qui lui furent rendus.

- J'ai l'impression de voir deux gosses..., commenta Yukihiro.

A la fin de cette petite bataille, sous le regard un peu coincé d'Ayana, le guitariste de Laruku se leva en s'excusant, car il avait envie d'une cigarette. Je fis de même, et allai avec mon ami au balcon, fermant au passage la porte en verre derrière nous. Non pas que la compagnie de mon père, Tet-chan et Yukkie me déplaisait, bien au contraire, mais j'avais besoin d'air. Ken grilla sa clope, tandis que j'allai me caler les avants-bras sur la rambarde en métal, les yeux dans le vide, au sens propre du terme.

- A quoi tu penses ?

- A combien de temps il faut pour se manger la gueule en tombant d'aussi haut...

Voyant que mon humour noir ne fit pas rire Ken pour deux sous, je rattrapai le coup en lui avouant que c'était faux. Mon ami se cala à côté de moi, et adopta la même position.

- Moi, je sais combien de temps il faut...

- Ah ouais ? m'étonnai-je. Combien ?

Ken esquissa un sourire gamin, avant de répondre :

- Quelques secondes...

J'éclatai d'un rire franc. Ken ria aussi de sa propre blague. Une fois calmé, il continua de fumer. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parla jusqu'à ce que le filtre fut atteint, et une nouvelle cigarette grillée. J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je ne percutai même pas que Ken était en train de me parler. C'est le claquement de ses doigts devant mes yeux qui me fit revenir sur Terre.

- Hm ?

- Je te demandais si ça allait... ?

- Ouais.

- Tu mens mal, Annouck.

Je tournai la tête vers mon ami qui avait le regard fixe, et le don de me faire perdre mes moyens. Ses yeux foncés, mais pas noirs pour autant, m'avaient toujours intriguée : à chaque fois, j'avais l'impression qu'avec, il pouvait entrer dans mon esprit pour y dénicher un problème que j'avais bien enfoui. Ken avait un regard perçant et captivant qui était aussi, par moment, très enfantin.

Je soupirai, lui avouant qu'en effet, ça n'allait pas.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Promis, tu le gardes pour toi ?

- Tant que c'est pas quelque chose de grave, d'accord.

- Nan, t'en fais pas. C'est par rapport à ton grand pote...

- Tetsu ?

- Comment tu le sais ?

- En fait, je sais pas, avoua Ken, en tournant la tête pour souffler la fumée. Mais on dirait que j'ai visé juste.

- T'es perspicace, dis-moi.

- C'est quoi le soucis, Ann ?

- J'en sais rien, Ken-chan. Enfin si, je sais, c'est Ayana. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. J'aime Tet-chan comme Yukkie, comme toi, comme Sakura..., mais par moment, j'ai envie de me trouver seule avec lui, et lui dire que je l'aime vraiment... Et si tu te demandes pourquoi je ne lui dis rien, c'est simplement parce que je ne suis pas sûre de ce que je ressens réellement.

Ce fut à Ken de soupirer.

- J'aimerais bien t'aider, ma puce, mais là, je ne peux pas faire grand chose, malheureusement.

- Tu m'as écoutée, et sans dire une connerie en plus, c'est vraiment énorme, Ken. Et puis, ça fait du bien de parler. C'est un truc que j'ai bien assimilé depuis un an. C'est pas que je me rends malade, mais...

- Mais tu as bien fait de m'en parler. Enfin, si je t'avais pas demandé, t'aurais rien dit. Pas vrai ?

- Pas vrai, mentis-je, avec un sourire incontrôlable.

- Tu mens mal, Annouck, répéta Ken en riant. Tu mens très mal, des fois.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Mon petit Lion ria de plus belle, et me retourna la déclaration.

- Ken... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire... ? demandai-je, une fois qu'il se fut calmé.

- Il n'y a pas grand chose à faire, ma puce. Et c'est bien là le problème, dans ce genre de situation. Le mieux serait de tout déballer, mais seulement quand tu seras sûre et prête. En attendant, évite de cogiter de trop, et tente de penser le moins possible à Ayana. J'ai pas envie de te retrouver le poignet ouvert, comme c'est déjà arrivé.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de recommencer...

Ken et moi recommençâmes à nous fixer, tentant de deviner ce que l'autre pensait. Mon ami déclara, au bout de quelques secondes :

- Cette fois, ça se voit, tu ne me mens pas.

Souriant à mon tour, j'allai déposer un baiser au niveau de sa mâchoire inférieure (Ken étant grand et moi plus petite), puis le remerciai de m'avoir écoutée.


End file.
